Hole in my soul
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: COMPLETE! HGSS Hermione has gone back in time and finds out she is stuck in 1977. She gets close SS and realizes her fate was never in 1998 but here with him forever and always. Rated M for adult situations. AU REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Hope

**Chapter 1: Hope**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..except the plot. Don't sue me please. You won't get anything but some nice clothes and lots of shoes. That's all I've got.**

**Authors note: This story is being written alongside many others right now. Be prepared for frequent stops in this journey. I would just also like to point out that every time you see a sentence in italics it's a thought from one of the characters. I'm not going to write he thought or she thought every time. I think it ruins the effect. **

_**Chapter 1: Hope**_

_**Taken from the diary of Hermione Granger:**_

_September 1, 1997_  
Today was the start of my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have taken many classes this year. Perhaps more than I took in my third year. I just can't stand the thought of leaving Hogwarts without taking everything it has to offer. Ron and Harry have both called me exceedingly senseless but I feel if it doesn't make sense to them then it's probably the best thing to do.

The load of class work has me worried though. Professor McGonagall gave me a time turner again to allow me to attend all of my extra classes. The classes I took were; Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Advanced Arithmancy, Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creature, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies. Basically, I've taken every class Hogwarts provides except flying.

I may feel a little worn out by the end of the term but I have every confidence in myself. I have confidence in me as the song goes that mother used to sing to me as a small girl looking brightly to the future. As long as I pass my N.E.W.T.'s I'll be happy. I plan on attending the Bullford Universitate of Magical Maladies next fall. I hope I'll get accepted. I've already drafted an essay for the application. Well, Crookshanks is asking to be fed so my dear Journal I guess I must be off for tonight.

Hopefully,

Hermione J. Granger

(&(!)&#&#(

_**Taken from the diary of Hermione Granger:**_

_September 23, 1997_

Oh goodness, it's been a long time since I've wrote to you my dear Journal. Well, firstly, my school days are jammed pack and my weekends are left for homework and studying. I hardly have time for Ron and Harry. I've been an absolute prat to them. Ron has twice told me I am foolishly dimwitted and nonsensical in all things logical. I do believe he has spent too much time with the pretty Ravenclaw girl in sixth year. I don't know her name. I feel bad, of course, but my school work is more important. Being friends with the famous Harry Potter may get a girl into tabloids but it won't get a girl into university.

My time-turner is malfunctioning! Just my luck. Today I turned it back just one hour and got sent back four. I don't want to tell Professor McGonagall though. She will probably take it from me and I will have to drastically cut down my courses, which is something I could not bear. The thought of not over achieving sickens me. It is the only one in the school. I just can't do that. It would be dreadful. Well I'm late for Potions. Professor Snape is going to be angry. Of course, he always has a snoot on his face like he smells pungent farts all day. Ha. Maybe he does the poor man is middle aged he could have bad indigestion. Maybe I'll just set my time-turner back for ten minutes and I won't be late. Yes, that seems good to me.

Hopefully,

Hermione J Granger

(#&!(8&(#&#(&#

Severus looked around the classroom at the dunderheads who had made it to N.E.W.T.'s level potions. All of the faces he could recall and had to endure for the last six years. Nevertheless they would be gone soon and he'd never have to breathe their foul smell of undesired knowledge again.

The class was rather small. Of course, it was small every year. The students in the Advanced Potions class had to pass a test in order to be submitted into the class. Snape made sure the test was hard. He had spent weeks perfecting the test after his first year of teaching Advanced Potions. Every apothecary equation and double named ingredient was in the exam. The test was used to weed out the men from the boys so to speak. This was his favorite class of the year. If he did have a favorite class he still very much doubted he did.

As he was looking around the room his mind registered the numbskulls sitting silently before him and there were many to be sure. There was the boy-who-wouldn't-just-go-away Harry Potter. Oh how he hated him. The feeling was mutual of course. Severus couldn't care less if the little four eyed puke liked him or not. He certainly didn't lose any sleep over it. Severus looked at his class roster and sure enough the Potter brat was on the list. It was the third week of classes but he checked every day just in case the Gods decided to give him a break. _Yeah right_ _never in your lifetime old man. _

He continued checking through his roster. He had scribbled a few of the names quickly as if even writing them would cause his hand to catch fire. Each time he checked the roster his head would pop up to scout the room for the following student. The last name on the list was the Gryffindor know-it-all Hermione Granger. He rolled his eyes. She like Potter was a thorn in his side that he wished would disappear from his existence. There was no denying she was utterly brilliant anyone with half an ounce of wit could determine that but she liked to showcase her intelligence in an utterly unamusing, annoying nails on the chalkboard kind of way.

Severus looked up and his eyes explored the class room for her frizzy hair. And frizzy it most certainly was. Severus surmised bitterly amusing himself that the witch must scrub her hair with a brillo pad daily to keep the rats nest in check.

On the first try he did not see her. She was not someone to be overlooked. She always wore the same cheeky eager expression that he found completely repulsive. _Brat_. He quickly researched the room and once again found that she was missing. _Not exactly who I wanted gone but it'll do_. He thought nastily sparing a glance towards the heavens.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began roughly, "Where is the other half of your ménage trois?"

"I don't know, sir" Harry said sheepishly looking down to his notebook.

He really didn't know where Hermione was. It was not like her to skip class. Ever. He had seen in her the common room before he had left for class. She had been sitting at the back table scribbling in her journal that Ron and he had bought her for Christmas a few years ago as a joint present since neither one of them were able to afford a gift alone. She usually wrote in the journal in the free period before Potions.

They were going to go down together but she had left at the last minute and told Harry she would meet him here. He had not questioned her because she had been acting a little funny since the beginning of the term. He had figured it was just the upset of the war and NEWT's.

Snape rolled his eyes at Harry and stalked towards his desk. It was cluttered with various papers and tests and books and journals and anything you could possibly think of that a potions professor might need. He took out his daily House Point parchment, which he took extra special care of, and began scribbling on it.

"Mr. Potter, inform your fellow Gryffindor's and Miss Granger that five points have been taken from your House because of her absence. Now let's begin."

Snape pulled down the black chalkboard and with a flick of his wand notes began to form. They were in his own handwriting of course. The class groaned silently and the lesson continued uninterrupted. All that could be heard was the scribbling of quills and the racking of young minds.

Once the class was finished Snape dismissed the class and went to his fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and headed for the Headmasters office.

(#&(Q)&)#(&

Dumbledore was just entering his office when Severus stepped out of the fireplace. He brushed the soot from his shoulders and waited for Dumbledore to offer him a chair. The Headmaster smiled at the younger wizard and immediately motioned for Severus to take a seat. Albus conjured a tea pot and poured Severus and himself a glass. Severus never knew why Albus poured himself a cup of tea. He was after all a ghost. Albus had always insisted that it was for warmth and being dead was always so cold.

"Lemon drop?"

He held out a gold plated candy dish encrusted with garnets. Severus simply held up his hand and shook his head no. Dumbledore took his chair behind his desk and waited for Severus to begin.

"Headmaster, I wanted to discuss with you the absence of one of your beloved Gryffindor's, Miss Granger. She was not in my class today and whilst I was exceedingly elevated by her absence I must express concern. This is the first time she has ever missed my class or any class for that matter. I know the insufferable girl well enough to believe something is wrong."

Severus finished and the Headmaster just simply smiled. Severus scowled at the old wizard. He could tell something was definitely up.

(&#(!&)#&#

Hermione woke up lying in the Hospital wing. The bed was plastic covered and not very comfortable. She looked around for someone but to her surprise no one was there. No Ron or Harry or Madam Pomfrey. She had a momentary feeling of abandonment. She tried to sit up and realized her body ached worse than it ever had before. She tried to think of the last thing she could remember. She remembered sitting in the common room and writing in her diary. She had been late Potions so she had decided to set her time turner back ten minutes. It was the simplest of tasks and yet that was the last thing she remembered.

She looked around the room again. Something was out of place but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Everything was right and yet everything was wrong. Suddenly, she heard clattering to her left and very slowly turned her head towards the noise.

Even the minor movement caused a searing of pain throughout her neck. She reached up involuntarily to cradle her head in her hand. She saw Madam Pomfrey enter through her office door. She looked different. Her hair wasn't gray but a dark mahogany. The medi-witch wasn't as plump either. Hermione scolded herself. _I must have hit my head harder than I thought._

Madam Pomfrey made her way over towards Hermione. She hadn't noticed the young girl was awake yet which just showed how much the elder witch was paying attention since Hermione was sitting straight up in her bed with her head cradle in her hand. Hermione made a small gasping sound to catch the older woman's attention. It worked.

"Oh my heavens child I hadn't realized you were awake." Poppy tutted as she fussed over the girl. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm very sore. Do you know what happened?"

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sheepish look and continued briskly with her medi-witch duties. Hermione who had been smiling now frowned and tried to catch the woman's eyes but failed to do so.

"I was hoping you could tell me. According to Mr. Black you seem to appear out of thin air."

"Mr. Black? You mean Sirius? He was here in the castle?" Hermione said her eyes wide and filling with tears. Her good friend and Harry's godfather Sirius had been killed two years prior.

"Yes, dear, that's exactly who I mean. Sirius Black the same seventh year Gryffindor."

Hermione looked up at Poppy amazed. _Surely, she has gone mad. Or maybe I have. Seventh year? _She thought to herself. In the middle of Hermione's mustering the door opened and a young Albus Dumbledore walked in. Hermione's eyes glazed over as she stared at him. He was very alive and very well.

He approached her with the same twinkling that he had had before Professor Snape had been forced to kill him much against his will she might add. The ghost Dumbledore just didn't have the same twinkle although he tried.

"I see our little mysterious young woman is awake. How are you feeling dear?"

"Other than being very sore I'm fine sir"

"Well Miss..." he paused not knowing her name which quickly told him. "Well Miss Granger, one of our seventh year Gryffindor's found you in the Gryffindor Common Room. According to Mr. Black, he was sitting on the couch staring at the fire contemplating life" At this Dumbledore's smiled knowing very well that Sirius had probably been thinking up another prank" and you just happened to appear in his lap. I do believe he was quite pleased where you chose to make your entrance. Do you know how you got here Miss Granger?"

"First of all, sir, I don't know where here is and secondly no I don't know. I was in the common room and I was late for a class. That was the last thing I remember." She lied.

Dumbledore searched through his pockets and finally managed to pull out the time turner. It had rusted as though it had been sitting out in the rain for years well twenty years to be exact.

"This was found with in your hand. Do you know what it is Miss Granger?"

Hermione bowed her head looking guilty. No one could ever fool Professor Dumbledore she should have known better.

"Yes sir, it is my time turner."

"Am I correct in guessing you're from a different time?" Dumbledore said. His eyes never lost their twinkle.

"Yes, sir. The day I was late for my class was September 23, 1997. I can only guess this is 1977. Am I right sir?"

Dumbledore just looked at her for a moment his eyes held warmth and nothing else.

"Yes you are quite correct. Now all we need to do now is figure out what to do with you. Of course, we do not want the true nature of your situation known to the entire school. I must impress the seriousness of this request, Miss Granger. If the students were to know you were a girl from the future they will, of course, do everything in their power to manipulate you into telling them. This must remain a secret. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Now I think as far as schooling is concern you were already sorted into Gryffindor house in your own time; you shall remain there. Now what classes were you taking?"

"All of them except flying." Hermione stated proudly. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock.

"Good gracious Miss Granger. I'm sorry but you will not be able to take all of the classes on the list here. You can keep all of your N.E.W.T.'s level classes."

Hermione bowed her head in defeat. She really had been looking forward to taking all those classes. Sometimes she had the worst luck.

"Yes, sir" she mumbled.

"Very well, if Madam Pomfrey feels you are well enough to leave the hospital wing I believe it is time to return to Gryffindor tower and get acquainted with your new classmates." He rose to leave.

"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said softly to stop him. He turned to face her. His eyes were sad as if he knew what she was going to ask. "Am I going to be able to go back?"

"Right now Miss Granger I'm afraid not. We haven't the means to send you back. Here in 1976 we do not have time turners that turn back years only hours."

Hermione sighed and bowed her head. She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She heard movement beside her but didn't bother to lift her head. Dumbledore had moved to stand beside her. When she didn't look up at him he laid his gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"Do not give up hope Miss Granger for hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words and never stops at all."

With these parting words he quickly left the room leaving Hermione to finish her examination with Poppy who gave her the clearance to leave. Hermione jumped off the bed and slowly walked out of the hospital wing. Her entire body hurt and her eyes ached with tears waiting to be spilled. She could only think of Harry and Ron but most of all her parents. She hadn't even got to say goodbye to anyone. If she ever made it out of this mess she was going straight home and tell her parents how much she loved and appreciated them. She was going to quit studying all the time and spend as much time with Harry and Ron as she could.

When she entered the Gryffindor common room there first person she saw was James Potter. It was true what everyone always said about father and son, they were identical in every way except for the eyes. She looked to the next face and glimpsed the blue eyes of Lily Potter. Her tears immediately began to spill over. She put her head in hands and ran towards the girls dormitories.

)(#&(!)&(#)(&!#)(&(#+#(&(!#!!#()+!&#()&!))&5

**Ok that's the end of chapter one. Please do not think that this story is going to be a cliché time turner fic because it's not. I don't want it to be. You'll see what I mean soon enough. I would like to say that the quote about hope is from Emily Dickenson. Also please please please read and review. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care what you have to say. Don't be a smuck and read my story without saying something about it. I would like at least five reviews for now. 5 people that's pretty good. Alright well I got a winterguard competition tomorrow so I'm out. I hope my girls win tomorrow. GO KARNS CITY!!**


	2. Harmony

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a crappy car and mutant dog and more empty cases than they manufacture.**

**Authors note: I'm really tired. I'm so tired I can't sleep. So instead you get another chapter. Kudos for you. Also I don't know if the staff was really the staff that was there during this time. I tried researching it and I couldn't get conclusive information on all the positions. Sorry guys**.

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Taken from the diary of Hermione Granger:**_

_September 30, 1997 or 1977_

It's been an entire week since I was catapulted into 1977. I believe I've adapted quite nicely although I do miss my own time quite a bit. My first night here I spent sobbing rather childishly in my dorm room. I didn't realize I was the only girl in my room until the next morning. How silly of me.

When I finally rustled up enough courage I made my way down to the common room. I was reluctant at first I thought it would be weird seeing the Marauders but in actuality it was almost identical to being with Harry and Ron. I felt instantly at home with the boys and Lily. Lily informed me that I was the only Gryffindor seventh year girl other than her. I was relieved to say the least. No more Parvati or Lavender. The Gods smiled on me tonight. :)

I had my first classes this week. My classes include Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Charms with Professor Flitwick, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Malvagita, Herbology with Professor Sprout, and Potions with Professor Slughorn. Only three of my original teachers are here. It's weird seeing Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick looking so young. From what I gather Professor Flitwick just started four years ago.

Another weird thing happened to me this week. In Potions, Professor Slughorn paired me up with Professor Snape. Well I guess he's not my Professor anymore. Well he paired me up with Severus Snape. I feel very uneasy working with my former Professor. I must say though that Severus is brilliant. All these years of listening to him rave about our class being dunderheads is true. I feel like an utter fool next to him.

He doesn't have his bitterness yet. I mean he's still a down right git but I guess that because he hasn't become a Death Eater yet he still has some innocence. I feel sorry for him. I can't believe I'm saying that but I can't help it. I've taken to observing him the past two days. He doesn't associate with anyone except Lily. I don't think he even talks to anyone in his own house.

Harry never told me what he saw in Snape's pensieve but from my own account I can only surmise that he's been having a rough time here at Hogwarts. Pity. I feel as though Hogwarts is a second home. I'm sure Severus feels like he's trapped. Sirius is down right mean to him. I think he's gone beyond childhood pranks and is just being a jerk. A couple of days ago Sirius tricked Severus into being trapped in a room with Remus as a werewolf.

Severus refused Madam Pomfrey's treatment and is still limping. Alright, my dear journal, I believe I've complained enough for one day and shall see you soon.

Harmoniously,

Hermione J. Granger

(#!#&)(&#&(#(

_**Taken from the diary of Hermione Granger:**_

_October 5, 1997 or 1977_

Today, I made some progress with Severus. He's talking to me freely in Potions. I find that he's very easy to talk to. He hasn't once uttered a word about Quidditch or Wizarding chess. Sometimes I find talking to Severus exhausting. He, I believe, realizes my passion for knowledge and picks apart my brain. Today we talked about Arithmancy. Even though he is not my teacher anymore he has taught me so much in the little time I've been here.

Enough about Severus though. My classes are going well. I'm getting all A's. I've been in 1977 for almost two weeks now. I feel at home. I miss my own time though. I miss my parents and the way Harry and Ron depended on me for all their class notes. I wonder how they're getting along without me. Well enough dwelling in the past. Or is it my future? Well my dear Journal, I'm sorry it's so short this time.

Harmoniously,

Hermione J. Granger

!#&())(&#&

It was time for Potions and Severus was late. Thanks to Sirius Black once again. Black thought it was funny to lock him in a tool shack outside of the Greenhouses. His hair was covered in mud and tangled. His robes were dusty. He was miserable as always.

When he arrived in the classroom Professor Slughorn made a comment on his appearance. Severus held his tongue and sneered. Quickly, he took his seat next to Hermione Granger. She was his new lab partner.

At first, he had thought her annoying and intolerable. He had been partnered with her for almost two weeks. Gradually over the first week she had went for intolerable to a great conversationalist.

He had to admit to himself though that he was the smarter of the two. She was eager to learn though. He admired her for that. She didn't seem much like her Gryffindor counterparts. She didn't find the jokes funny. She thought they were rude and unjust.

The only other person he had connected with was Lily Evans. She had been the closest thing he had for a friend. However, last year she had begun to distance herself. She became closer to Potter and further from him. Another reason to hate James.

Hermione glanced over at him as he sat down and smiled. It was warm and genuine. No one ever smiled at him and he didn't know how to respond so he just put his head down. Today they were working on the Draught of Peace.

Severus rolled his eyes. He had worked on this indpepently. He saw Hermione do the same. He looked over at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. She looked up at Slughorn who was busy telling a story on the potion like he usually did before every lesson.

She turned back to him and leaned close to him. He looked up at the old man and did the same. She never took her eyes off the teacher as she whispered.

"This potion is so easy. In my old school, my Professor taught this in my fifth year."

"Your Professor sounds like a very sensible man"

Hermione's eyes softened and she turned to look at Severus. He instinctly pulled his head back.

"Yes, I suppose he was. I didn't really respect him the way I ought of. I surely do now."

She smiled to herself. _If only he knew I was talking about him_. She thought. Both turned their attention back to their teacher. They were going to be brewing the potion today. Both students were thinking to themselves that it was going to be a piece of cake.

After they had finished brewing they put their names on it and turned it into Slughorn. They were the first ones done. Professor Slughorn excused them. They walked out of the classroom together. The other Gryffindor's except Lily glared at their backs as they left.

When they reached the hallway both were unsure of what to do. Hermione bristled up her Gryffindor courage and decided to talk first.

"Would you like to go for a walk Severus?"

He simply nodded his head and they began towards the Entrance Hall. Once they were outside Snape began to head towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione silently followed uneasy. She walked a little behind him unable to keep up with his stride. Even at the age of 17 he had a long stride. Hermione realized something. She was older than him. She smiled at this but continued behind him.

"I want to show you something." He said turning to wait for her.

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow in question. He didn't answer as she reached his side. He began walking again and headed into the forest with one last look behind him. The walk seemed to take forever. Hermione was having trouble getting over the fallen trees.

There was a particular tree which gave her much trouble. It had all sorts of branches sticking out of it. Severus jilted it over without difficulty. Hermione on the other hand put one foot over it and her skirt got caught on one of offensive branches. Much to her dismay she fell face first onto the dirty forest floor.

Severus turned to see what had happened. Hermione laid sprawled out on the ground. He walked towards her. She lifted her head as he came forward. He stood for a moment and looked at her sternly. Then his eyes softened and he gave her a half smile and held out his hand.

Hermione looked at him stunned but reached up and took his hand. His hand was warm and soft. He pulled her to her feet quickly. Too quick. She stumbled and fell against him putting her hands up against his chest. He brought his arm up around her to steady her.

Not thinking she leaned her head on his chest and shook her head. He kept his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy when it comes to woods. I'm more of a city girl." She laughed against his chest.

"Can I let you go and not have to pick you back up?" He asked her amused.

She shook her head and realized where she had been and violently backed up. His eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on his face. _It all happens eventually._ He thought to himself.

He turned from her and began walking again. He didn't speak to her or turn around to see if she was ok. _He's upset with me because I backed away so fast. _She thought. She sighed. She looked up and saw that he had stopped. As she walked up beside him she saw a garden. She gasped.

It was so beautiful. There were blossoms of all shapes and colors. She started forward disregarding Severus. He smiled at her back and followed behind her. Her eyes searched the large garden in awe. She could identify some of the plants growing some she had no idea what they were.

She spotted a plant with yellow/black flowers and started walking towards it. Entranced she reached out towards the plant. Severus grabbed her wrist and stopped it. Shocked she reached up at him. His eyes were blank and lifeless.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." He said stepping back from her and releasing her wrist.

He stood back from her his eyes still blank and his face expressionless. He stared past her and his eyes narrowed. He stood as if listening. Instantly, Hermione was frightened and looked behind her. There was nothing there only trees and darkness. When she turned back to Severus the he looked at her and he met her eyes. Deciding to brush it off as him being moody she spoke.

"Severus, what is this place?"

He looked at her a moment longer before breaking contact and beginning to move around the garden. It reminded Hermione of when he walked around the classroom. He had his head to the ground looking at all of the plants with scrutiny.

"This is my private garden. I've been keeping it since my fourth year. I come out here when I feel frustrated with everything that happens back there." With that he looked back towards the school with his face contorted in hate. "No one else knows about this except you."

"It's really amazing. I can't believe that you've done all of this." She said looking at him.

He looked up at her and gave another half smile.

"I like to brew potions in my extra time and I find it much more satisfying to grow your own ingredients. This way the result is achieved exactly as you want and you know it has been prepared in the right way."

Hermione wondered if he still had this garden in 1997.

"What was the plant over there? The one you told me not to touch."

He looked back towards the plant and walked towards. She followed eagerly. He smiled to himself at her eagerness.

"This plant is actually a herb called Henbane." He said using the voice Hermione referred to herself as his teaching voice. "It's an incredibly poisonous plant. In the middle ages men carried it in their pocket to attract women and put into an amulet to stop children from having fits. However, nowadays it is used in a scrying pool in divination and on occasion is used to stop pain and lessen perspiration. However, it should only be used in very small amounts. Never ingest it. It would be fatal."

Hermione smiled as he finished. He had just given her a lecture in his best Professor Snape voice. He didn't know of course. He walked around the garden and showed her a various of other plants. She would ask about it and he would answer every question she had. He really was brilliant. He was never once rude with her. He seemed almost eager for the companionship.

When they were getting ready to head back inside he heard a sound next to them and quickly crouched down behind a log. Hermione stood standing ignorant. He reached up and grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him.

She began to speak and he silenced her with a look. He turned his head and her eyes followed. She gasped. There standing about twenty feet in front of them was a unicorn. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was tall and proud. It had a solid white coat and white flowing mane and tail. The horn was placed magnificently just above two sapphire eyes.

The creature was drinking from the creek. It stood there silently unaware of the two behind the log. As Hermione watched it she felt utter happiness. She realized she was still holding Severus' hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and smiled. When the unicorn finished he rose and dropped her hand.

"They're so beautiful. I got this euphoric feeling as though nothing in my life could ever go wrong again."

"Yes, being in the presence of the unicorn will do that. Too bad it's short lived. They're majestic creatures. So pure and angelic. So worry free. I've seen them often. They like to eat some of the plants in my garden."

He began to walk back towards the castle. He slowed his pace so Hermione could keep up with him. It began to rain. Hermoine started to laugh and ran. Severus looked at her in bewilderment and ran as well. When they reached the doors Hermione stopped.

"I had a really good time today, Severus. Thank you." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

She walked through the door leaving him stand in the rain. He stood there stunned. No one had ever thanked him or kissed his cheek before. He reached up and touched his face with his long fingers. He brought his hand down and stared at it almost expecting to see blood.

He would have much rather she struck him than kissed him. He open the doors and walked into the Entrance Hall. Much to his dismay Hermione was gone but Sirius Black and his goons were standing there waiting for him. Their wands were raised and pointed right at him

#&((#&(#&())(&#&(#(#&(#&)(&(&(&(#

**There you have it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it might be moving a little fast. After all it's only been two weeks since Hermione went back in time but I think I'm going to nix a sequel thing and just cover it all in one story. I hate epilogues so I won't do one of those either. So just so you all know your going to get a whole lot of story. **

**By the way my girls got third place at the competition on Saturday I was so proud of them. We got a 64.0 and last week we got a 59.0 so we went up 5 points. GO KARNS CITY. Please read and review. I love reviews I really really do. **

**Oh by the way Malvagita means evil in Italian.**


	3. Wistful

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I barely own the clothes on my back.**

**Authors note: This is by far my favorite story that I'm writing. Of course, now that I've said that I'll loose my train of thought. Just like me. Remember I have reason for the story to be moving so fast. I'm not writing a sequel so your getting the entire story now. I don't want it to be like 80 chapters so I'm picking up the pace. Besides I think Snape and Hermione are so much alike they'd fall in deep like quickly anyhow. And as far as Snape being the way he is...he hasn't become a death eater yet. He hasn't been through the awful things in his life so he's going to be affectionate to people he likes. He'll get meaner.**

_**Chapter 3: Wistful**_

_**Taken from the diary of Hermione Granger:**_

_October 30, 1977_

Tomorrow is the Halloween Ball. I guess Hogwarts has a ball for every holiday. I wonder when that ends because they certainly don't do it in the 90's. I was a little reserved at first because I didn't know who to go with. Severus was insistent on hating the ball. Remus was hinting around the fact that maybe he wanted to go with me.

I didn't really think it was in Severus' character to go to a dance so I asked Remus if he would like to go with me. I think Severus was angry but if he wanted to me to go with him he should have asked. Serves him right.

I don't know how to make out Severus. His younger counterpart is very unlike his older. Of course, I'm sure it's largely to do with the fact that he isn't a death eater yet. He hasn't had to kill anyone or witness someone being killed.

Severus has such a strong will and it often makes me wonder what happened to make him break. I mean even what happened to him a couple of weeks hasn't broken his will. I would have been devastated but he stays strong. It happened the day Severus and I were out at the garden. I had went in and already gone to Gryffindor tower. From what I've heard from Lily; the boys were waiting for Severus when he walked through the door.

Sirius and James cast Petrificus Totalis on Severus and proceeded to disrobe him in the Entrance Hall and leave him there. Luckily, Professor McGonagall was walking by and released him from the spell.

Severus was humiliated but he's still in good spirits. Well, as good as it gets for Severus. I would have been totally devastated. I wouldn't show my face in public every again. I really do wonder what happened to Severus to make him the old bastard he is in 1997.

I don't mean that he isn't strong then. He's a different kind of strong in 1997. As Professor Snape he's emotionless other than angry. I feel so bad for him knowing what he'll become. Speaking of becoming. I've been here a month now. I wonder what will become of me. Professor Dumbledore still hasn't found a way for me to go home. I really really miss home. I wish I was there with Ron and Harry's annual Halloween practical joke. Neville blowing up potions. Lavender and Parvati talking about boys and make-up. I like it here but there's no place like home. That's enough for now my dear Journal.

Wistfully,

Hermione J. Granger

!#&(#&(#&

_**Taken from the Journal of Severus Snape**_

_October 31, 1977_

Tonight is the Halloween Ball. These events are ridiculous. It is just a plot for that old fool Headmaster to get the students to socialize. As if they don't do that enough already. Of course, the entire school has to attend. Loss of limb is no excuse. Pity. I'm sure I could deal with the pain.

I don't believe I'll wear a costume. It is of course required. I'll simply wear muggle clothing and go as a muggle. I don't understand the reason for wearing a costume. Why would anyone want to pretend to be someone else? Nonsense.

Hermione is going with that furball Lupin. I suppose for a Gryffindor he's alright. Although his choice of company is appalling. He could do much better. I was going to ask Hermione to go with me but I didn't think she could withstand the amount of criticism she'd get because of it.

I enjoy spending time with her. She has a brilliant mind. She seeks knowledge about anything and everything. She's the first person I've actually been able to sit and talk with. It puts me at ease. I feel as though I can be myself around her.

I don't have to be guarded. With my own house there is much talk about the Dark Lord. His ideas are ideal to the feeble minded. He offers much but offers are just that offers. Not promises just another ploy to get followers. In Slytherin if you do not support the Dark Lord you're shunned. I have not declared my allegiance either way. I'm still shunned and I don't care. Slytherins are idiots.

With the rest of the school I'm shunned because of the ridiculous accusations from Potter and Black. Of course, I'm even more of a outcast because of my comment towards Evans. I hadn't meant it. I was angry but I said it either way.

But with Hermione she doesn't care, truly. I feel well I feel weird. I haven't felt this way before. She doesn't care that I would rather read a book than attend a dance. She doesn't care that I'm not witty. She just doesn't care. I find her waiting for me everyday eager to talk about the latest lesson. She tells me of her old school. I must say her Potions Professor was a great man. He sounds like he's the only one in her old staff that had any wit. I would like to meet him. She said his name was Professor Zelfde.

I got a letter from my mother today. My father died and I feel nothing. I think I should feel something but alas I don't. I never cared for my father the only thing Tobias Snape ever gave me was a last name. I constantly question my mother if he even gave me that.

She took his death badly. I don't understand why she loved him. All he ever caused her was pain. I wonder how my brother and sister are taking it. I 'm sure Sapphira is still in mourning and Slater is probably checking the will for his inheritance.

You'd think at 20 years old Sapphira would learn that her father did nothing for her and didn't even like any of his children. Of course, Slater was dad's favorite. Slater made sure he stayed in touch with dad and was probably at his side during his death. Slater was the greediest 21 year old I'd ever seen.

Of course, both of my siblings are older which meant I was nothing to my father but another mouth to feed. He had his heir and his little girl. I was the mistake that was never suppose to happen. I was the child that did everything and got nothing in return. If someone in the house needed beating I was pushed ahead in line.

Those times are over now. My mother is too weak for anything else. She'll probably whither away and die now too. And again I shall feel nothing. If I can do one thing in my life it will be to make sure never to repeat their mistakes. If the Gods allow me any children I vow here and now to give them the childhood I never had.

Wistfully,

Severus L. Snape

!#&((&#(#&(

Hermione was with Lily in the head girl room preparing for the Halloween Ball. Both girls were going as princess'. Hermione's dress was white. It had a corset type top. The top had purple flowers and the center of the flowers were enchanted to glow. The skirt of the dress was full and lace. It had little beads sewn into the entire skirt. Hermione had one white cloves and a large diamond necklace complete with a tiara. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her head with curls framing her face.

Lily had chosen an older style of dress. It had long sleeves and a low cut front. It was dark blood red with gold trim. Her red hair had been half pulled back. with a the half being braided. She had a round gold crown on the top of her head.

As they made their entrance into the Common Room all the noise stopped and everyone turned towards them. They were after all the only two seventh year Gryffindors. Each approached their dates.

"You look beautiful, Hermione" Remus smiled at her and offered his arm.

"You too dear." James said to Lily as he pulled her into a hug and a passionate kiss.

Sirius who had decided that he was going to be forever and always a bachelor made a hooting noise while the couple kissed. Hermione smiled knowing their future and Remus pulled her in closer to her side. The couple parted laughing.

"Padfoot, just because you've decided to spend your days alone doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy the most enjoyable fruits of life." James said wrapping his arms around Lily for another kiss.

"Why, Prongs, don't you know? Being a bachelor I can enjoy all kinds of different fruits. I don't have to worry about preserving mine. Once one shrivels I can move on down the orchard to the fresh ones." Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

The group laughed together and headed down to the Great Hall. The halls were filled all sorts of creatures and ghouls and royalty. The Headmaster had required everyone to dress up for the Ball.

As they entered the Great Hall, the girls gasped at the decorations. Dumbledore had gone above and beyond on the decorations. There were bats flying everywhere. The room was dark except for a few candles floating high above the floor. There was a buffet on the side of the Great Hall with variety of pumpkin treats. The entire staff was dressed as one of the monsters.

Dumbledore was Dracula. McGonagall was a movie witch. Hagrid was Frankenstein and so on. Hermione laughed at her Head of House as she approached the group of friends. Her face was painted green and she'd placed a wart at the end of her nose but other than that she had her regular school robes on.

"Well, Miss Granger and Miss Evans don't you look lovely."

"Thank you Professor, your costume is great." Hermione said.

"Why thank you Miss Granger. I figured that this was the easiest costume. All I had to do was turn green." The Transfiguration teacher said.

She spotted another group of Gryffindors and excused herself to talk to them.

"Boys why don't you go get us girls something to drink?" Lily said as she eyed a certain Slytherin entering the Great Hall.

"Of course, your Majesties." James said walking away with the other boys.

Lily waited until they were out of ear shot and turned to Hermione. Hermione was looking about the room and Lily knew exactly who she was looking for.

"Hermione, he's over near the door."

Hermione turned towards the door and blushed.

"Who do you mean?"

"Severus. He's near the door. I know you were looking for him Hermione."

Hermione just nodded her head and walked towards him. He was standing in the corner by himself. He also was looking around the room. While she approached him she caught his attention. He smiled. Well, the weak little smile he usually gave her. She smiled back.

"You look nice." He said to her.

"Nice? Just nice, Severus?"

"Yes just nice. Your dressed up for that Gryffindor. If you were dressed up for me then you would look beautiful."

"Severus, you are something else."

He offered her his hand which she gladly took. He pulled her out to the dance floor. She resisted at first and he pulled more forcefully. He took her into the standard waltzing position. She looked at him in amazement and he looked at her defiantely.

"I didn't know you could dance, Severus." Hermione said her mind automatically going to the old Severus. She couldn't imagine him dancing. She smiled.

"My sister taught me a couple of years ago when she got married." He said gliding along the dance floor.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Why, Miss Granger, there is a lot you don't know about me." He said looking stern.

It reminded Hermione of her Professor. She looked down at him and her smile turned into a slight frown. When she looked back up at him he was watching her affectionately.

"You do look beautiful tonight."

"She does doesn't she Snivellus?" Sirius called as the Marauder's approached the two.

Hermione and Severus stopped dancing but kept each others hands. Severus' face wrinkled into a scowl and his black eyes darkened and narrowed.

"Hermione, what are you doing with Snivellus? Did he trick you?" James said moving forward.

Remus stayed back from his two friends. His eyes were turned towards the ground. Peter was standing a little in front of him looking at his friends eagerly.

"We were just dancing guys. There isn't any harm in that is there Remus?" Hermione said ignoring James and Sirius.

Remus shook his head no. James and Sirius looked at him in disgust.

"Of course, there is something wrong with it. He's a Slytherin." Sirius said angrily.

Hermione and Severus pulled away from each other but kept linked with one hand. Remus saw the link and looked away.

"I was talking to Remus. Not you Sirius." Hermione said boldly.

"No. I suppose not." Remus said sheepishly.

"Bullshit. Hermione you came here with Remus. Snivvy here needs to learn to stay away from us Gryffindors." James said angry.

Severus pulled Hermione behind him.

"She's not a pet Potter. She can make her own choices." Severus said stepping forward still keeping his hand in Hermione's.

"I grow tired of you Snivellus. Why don't we settle this once and for all? If your not to yellow bellied meet us outside in ten minutes. Bring anyone you'd like. Although, I doubt any of your fellow Slytherins will help you." Sirius said.

"Yeah, what about it Snape?" James said punching his hand.

"No! Stop this. It's ridiculous. All of you are being childish. Severus?" Hermione stepped up breaking her hold with Severus.

She stared wide eyed at all of her friends.

"I'll be there." Severus seethed.

James and Sirius smiled widely and walked away. Peter sneered at Severus which Severus returned at Pettigrew whimpered and ran to catch up with his friends. Remus looked from Severus to Hermione with a mournful look on his face but turned away as well. Hermione watched them go and moved in front of Severus. His pale face was red with anger. His eyes were still fixed on the backs of the Gryffindors. He seemed as though he didn't realize she was there. She reached out to touch his face and he violently pulled away. He looked at her and his expression scared her.

His eyes were the darkest she had ever seen them. He looked as he did when he had been so cruel to her in her fifth year. His face was contorted into a sneer. She realized he was slightly trembling.

"Please don't do this." She whispered.

He looked towards the floor and than walked away from her. She called out after him but he kept walking. She ran out of the Great Hall. She refused to watch the fight. He was too proud to ask for help. He was going to get hurt.

#&(&!!#&(&#&()&

**Ok, that's it for now. I would just like to clear up a couple of things. In the first chapter; the second diary entry is suppose to be September 23 not September 2 I changed it. Also, in 1997 Dumbledore is a ghost. That's why Snape is able to talk to him. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. So far only positive feedback. That makes me happy. Probably not after this chapter though. I'm not entirely happy with it but I figured hey what the hell I'll post it anyways. I know young Severus is nice but like I said he's still innocent. He doesn't want to be like his parents. Just you wait Henry Higgins he'll get mean here soon enough. And Zelfde means the same in Dutch. Thanks again guys. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! If you have suggestions let me know.**


	4. Desperation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little Chihuahua Lizzie. **

**Authors note: I'm back and it's been so very very long. I'm going to try and pick up where I left off. I'm afraid though that I might have a change in pace and scenario because I can't remember where I was going with this. Sorry. It'll be gold either way. **

_**Chapter 4: Desperation **_

Hermione was walking towards the door when Lily grabbed her and pulled her outside. She was going to have to watch after all. Damn. Severus threw down his wand and took off his outer jacket and threw it to the ground.

He looked up at Sirius with his dark eyes and Hermione saw a very real anger pass through his eyes. It was a look she was accustomed too. It was a look of Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin, Potions Master of Hogwarts. A tear ran down her face as she looked on.

Sirius mimicked Severus by throwing down his wand. James did the same beside Sirius. Peter stood weak kneed behind his two much braver and larger friends. Remus stood of to the side with his head hung and his hands in fists at his side.

Severus stole a quick glance at Hermione and found a single tear running down her face. His heart melted right in that moment. He realized in that very moment that he loved her. His eyes dropped to the ground and then back up to her face. His eyes softened and he let out a strangled sigh and let his head bow slightly.

Sirius watched his opponent carefully. He watched as Severus looked him in the eyes. For a moment Sirius felt real fear. Fear for the man in front of him. He knew Severus was brilliant and in deep with the dark arts. The moment quickly passed as his emotions turned back to anger. He watched as Severus's eyes quickly turned to Hermione.

Then something astonishing happened. Something he had never expected to see in his entire life. Severus's eyes softened. Sirius was horrified. That beastly man. Looking at his Hermione that way. Sirius was now more determined than ever for Severus to learn his lesson.

"What...is...this...?" Sirius said slowly almost painfully through gritted teeth.

Severus's gaze returned to Sirius and his eyes were cold and distant again. Sirius turned to look at Hermione. She had a tear running down her face and her eyes were locked on Severus.

"Don't you ever look at her again Snivellus." Sirius yelled at Severus as he ran towards him and threw the first punch.

The battle commenced. James and Sirius double teamed Severus knocking him to the ground with a very loud thud. They proceeded to continually punch his face and a loud crunch ensued. Severus gasped but never cried out.

Just as it seemed the two Gryffindor boys were winning Severus hit Sirius under the chin and threw him off. James turned towards Sirius to help him off the ground when Severus came up behind him and knocked him to his stomach.

Severus was about to kick both men when Lily shouted. "Professor Dumbledore is coming!"

Everyone started to panic. Severus backed up from the Marauders and towards Hermione. Remus and Peter went and helped their friends up. James had a black eyes and a bloody nose. Sirius had a bloody lips and was holding his ribs slightly hunched. Severus had a bloody lip, bloody nose and two black eyes. His breathing was very ragged.

"Remus, get Hermione and let's go." James said as he was beginning to walk away. Lily had gone ahead to distract Dumbledore.

Remus walked towards Hermione and she just stood there watching him come. Severus stood stalk still and watched as the other man approached. Hermione could see the hurt in Remus's eyes. His eyes were glassy. He looked older than seventeen. He reached out towards Hermione.

Severus was standing beside her. He looked at the werewolf and then at Hermione. Hermione looked at Remus and then to Severus. When she looked at the man beside her he looked down into her eyes and she saw something she hadn't expected. Love. It passed just as quickly as it had come.

She looked back at Remus's outstretched hand. She looked into his eyes and moved back from him. She grabbed Severus's hand and looked down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Remus let his hand fall and turned back to his friends and walked slowly back to them. Hermione remained still and watched him disappear into the dark. Severus squeezed her hand and started to pull her towards the school.

"Come on Hermione." He said quietly and led her into the castle.

!#&)(&$#$&)$$

Severus led her into the castle in silence. He kept a very protective hold in her hand. A million thoughts were running through his head. She stayed a little behind him as they walked. He spared a glance over his shoulder. Her hair had come unpinned and fell in loose curls around her shoulders. Her makeup was smeared from crying.

She had been sobbing quietly the entire time. Her eyes were glued to the floor. Her dress had mud and grass stains on the bottom. The only noise was the soft swishing of her gown and the clicks of their heels on the cold stone floor.

He was leading them through the dungeon corridors to the small room he had used many times through the years. It was his retreat when life got a little to cruel. It was a very small room. It had a small but comfortable brown cloth love seat.

It had a small coal stove and a long wood table. He had used the table on several occasions for personal brewing. It also had a small kitchenette complete with a sink, small icebox and a small cupboard. It also had a small bathroom with a toilet and sink.

As he came to a stop in front of the entrance which was a suit of armor Hermione looked up with her teary red eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked sadly.

He just gave her a slight upturn of his lips and turned back towards the suit of armor. He let go of her hand and muttered the password. As far as he was aware only he knew the password.

He stepped back as the suit of armor spread apart and the door swung open. He put his arm on Hermione's back and gently pushed her through the door. He stepped through and it closed behind him.

"Severus, where are we?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I found this room in my second year here. I use it as an alternative to my garden. A place to escape life." He said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Hermione walked farther into the room. She went to the table where he had all of his potions ingredients laying about. She picked up the various bottles and studied them. Severus stood back at the door and watched her carefully with his eyes. When she began to study the objects he had bottled he gave a small smile and sigh. _Only she could find contentment in potion ingredients_. He thought to himself.

Hermione had moved away from the table and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the cupboard. It had various brands of teas and a small cake of sugar. It also had a box of saltine crackers. She closed it quietly and opened the mini fridge. It had a pitcher. She guessed it was probably milk.

She looked to her right and saw an open door. She saw a sink through the door. She closed the fridge door and stood back up. She turned around to see Severus watching her intently.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said unable to meet his gaze " I got a little carried away. I'll just..."

She broke off as she saw his lip and nose was still bleeding. His eyes were beginning to bruise. They had turned purple and black. He was leaning against the wall. She let her gaze follow the rest of his body. He had put his over jacket back on but hadn't bothered to button it. His white shirt was torn and stained with grass and mud.

Amazingly, however, his shirt was still tucked in. The tear was just above his waistline. She could see a small portion of his pale white skin. His hair was full of bits of grass and leaves. He was a right mess.

She met his eyes. He was watching her. His face was carefully blank but in his eyes she saw something else. Something she couldn't quite describe. She turned her head towards the ground. When she looked back up he had turned his head towards the ground as well.

"just...um...just get some water and cloths to clean up your face."

He nodded and walked towards the couch and collapsed into it. He put his head in hands. Hermione walked hurriedly into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She stood against the wall and tried to catch her breath.

_What is wrong with me? _She thought to herself. She placed her hand on her heart and clutched tight. She had butterflies in her stomach. She walked towards the sink and looked into the mirror. She braced herself with both hands on the sink.

She looked at her reflection. _I look like hell_. Her hair was laying flat against her shoulders. Her make up was smeared. She reached for the cloth and wiped the make up from her face. After she cleaned up she poured some hot water into a large bowl and grabbed some wash cloths. She checked herself in the mirror one more time and opened the door.

_I must have taken longer than I thought_. She thought to herself. Severus was laying on the couch that was much to short for him. His boots hung over the arm. His coat hung over the side.

His arms were over his face. As Hermione got closer she realized he was asleep. His breathing was deep and relaxed. She set the water and cloths down on the floor beside the couch.

Hesitantly, she reached out and softly touch his arm. He jerked awake and moved his arms around himself protectively. Hermione jerked back. Her eyes fell to the floor. It reminded her of Professor Snape. She suddenly pictured Severus as the 37 year old man that she knew and the tears fell once again.

Severus heard the soft whimpering of Hermione's crying and relaxed. He moved his arms away from his face and looked at the witch next to him. She had her head in her hands and was sobbing. His heart for the second time tonight melted.

He reached down and brushed her hand with his. She looked up at him. The tears were still streaming down. He sat up and moved to the edge of the couch and pushed her hair away from her face.

She looked up at him with her teary eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her and started to lean towards her. He gasped and sat back. He put his hands on his ribs and put his head back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione said getting up and reaching for him.

"I'm fine." He struggled out.

Hermione picked up a cloth and dipped it into the now cooling water. She kneeled beside Severus on the couch and put the cloth towards his face. He turned his head.

"Severus, please sit up. You need to get these wounds cleaned out. Don't be so stubborn." She said attempting again.

This time he let her clean his face. He watched her as she worked delicately on his wounds cleaning them. It hurt and he would hiss but never cry out in pain.

"You should sleep." She said as she finished cleaning out the last scrape.

Severus only nodded and laid his head back again. Hermione smiled and sat down on the couch beside him. She too drifted off.

!$)(&#$&()

Severus awoke to a weight in his lap. He hadn't remember it when he fell asleep. In fact he couldn't remember anything. Where was he? He opened his eyes and realized he was in his private room.

He sighed. Last night came flooding back in his mind. He looked down and found Hermione's head in his lap. She was snoring slightly. He smiled and started to pet her head. She stirred and lifted her head.

"Oh Severus I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright" He said gruffly. "You should be getting back before your friends begin to think I've killed you."

"Severus don't talk like that." Hermione said getting up and heading towards the door. "I suppose your right. I'm sure Lily's sent out a search party."

She straightened out her dress and opened the door.

"Are you coming?" She said turning back to him.

"No you go ahead, I will see you later." Severus said standing as well.

Hermione came back to him and stood in front of him.

"Severus," She started but he didn't let her finish. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his face down to hers. His lips just above hers.

"Later" He said quietly and backed up. She sighed and turned from him and walk briskly down the hallway.

Severus stood at the door and watched her.

"For slowly in my dark despair, I slowly understood. No change in heart; a change in me." He said softly as he watched his Hermione walk away from him.

!#$&(&#$&(

She quickly walked away from him. She was feeling a lot of emotions. She was disappointed, happy, euphoric, and sad. She was disappointed because he hadn't kissed her. It was so out of character for him to be so bold.

_I wonder what kind of man he would have been if he hadn't been a death eater. _She thought to herself. _What would it be like if he hadn't been tortured_? She could only guess he was he would have been kinder and gentler. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't seen the steps go uneven.

She got caught in her dress and fell. As she tumbled backwards down the stairs she saw a flash of light. In her mind she knew this was the last time she'd see her Severus again.

She knew when she awoke that Sirius would be dead and Severus would be her teacher once again. With that last conscious thought she gave into the blackness.

#$&()#$&()

**Well that's it for chapter four. I don't know what you guys will think of this chapter. Please don't be outraged about my ooc Severus. He hasn't been touched by real evil yet and I believe if he hadn't been a death eater he might have been civil. Besides I don't really like girls making the first moves so there ya go. It's kind of a sweet irony though. HMMM. I guess you'll have to wait and see what I mean in chapter 5. **


	5. With Love

Authors note: Ok so I decided I hate Chapter 5. So if you read the previous chapter 5 please just erase it from your mind. I should have never posted it. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about read on.

_**Chapter 5: With love**_

Hermione heard voices all around her. She couldn't quite make them out except for two particular voices. The voices of her closest friends.

"Ron? Harry?" She called out to them finding it hard to talk.

The voices quited and a lone voice was left saying her name.

"Hermione…wake up." The voice said softly and intimately.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she saw a darkened face surrounded by a very bright white light.

Her eyes came into focus and she realized it was Severus. His face held relief and something else. The something she was too tired to think of at the moment.

"Professor, I'm sorry I must have fallen." Hermione said weakly.

Severus's face turned into a scowl. He moved back from Hermione but kept her in his lap.

"Professor?" He said making his future title a question.

Hermione was confused for a moment then the memories of the past couple months began to flood into her mind. She laughed softly to herself. She was still in the past.

"Severus, I'm sorry I thought I was someplace else."

She smiled at him and reached a hand up to his face. Before she could get her hand up the entire way a sharp pain shot thrugh her shoulder. Her arm was dislocated.

Severus' eyes snapped back towards her and he cupped her face in his hands. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Hermione leaned her face into his hand. Her body began to ache as the shock was wearing off.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," Severus said getting to his feet with Hermione still in his arms.

#&(#&(#&

_**Taken from the diary of Hermione Granger,**_

Novermber 15, 1977

Well, it's been quite a while since I've written to you. So many things have happened since I first landed in 1977. I've never felt so alive as I do now. I mean in 1997 I was a stuffy old library obsessing bore but now I have Lily and the Marauders and Severus. … Oh Severus, I just don't know what I'm going to do about him. I know my loving him should be very wrong but it feels so right. Who would have ever thought I could love the dreaded Potions Master.

I do miss home though. I miss my parents and Harry and Ron. I miss them terribly but I know in my heart we'll be reunited again someday whether it be me returning to my own time or seeing them when I'm older. Oh my that's a scary thought. So scary in face I think I shall go my dear journal. Until the next,

With Love,

Hermione J Granger

#&(#&(#&(

Hermione closed her journal and looked at the clock. It was 6:45. _Oh no! I'm supposed to meet Severus in 15 minutes._ She thought to herself and she hurriedly hid her journal under her mattress and preened herself in the mirror.

She hurried down the hallway towards their secret place. Well at least that's what they had begun to call the small room. She looked down at her watch. It was 6:02. Severus was probably already there. She stopped just outside the door.

Her heart was fluttering. _He's on the other side of this door. _She thought to herself. She laughed at herself cruelly. _Don't be such a twit. It's just Severus. You've met him here numerous times._ She thought to herself but she was still nervous. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and opened the door.

Severus was sitting on the couch reading a book. He didn't look up. She shut the door quietly thinking he hadn't heard her come in.

"You're late" Severus said curtly without looking up and turning a page.

Hermione jumped. She stood against the door with her hands behind her touching it. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought getting angry with herself.

Severus looked up at her as he closed his book and set it to his side. He looked at her. _She looks petrified. _He thought to himself amused.

"Have you turned to stone Hermione?" He asked gathering himself up and standing beside the couch.

She just stared at him and shook her head. Her stomach was fluttering now. She looked into his eyes and saw his future pain. She let her eyes trace his body and she found them stopping on key spots on his body. She let her mind drift off to what his chest must look like under all the black. She let her eyes rest briefly on his special area and she blushed.

She snapped her eyes back up to Severus' and found only amusement in his eyes. He was standing with his arms crossed with a smile tugging at his lips. She looked away sheepishly. _Damn. He caught me. _She thought ashamed.

"You didn't answer me question." He said the amusement present in his voice.

"Uh, did you ask me a question?" Hermione said nervously.

Severus laughed, a quick release of breath, and unfolded his arms and started towards her.

"Yes, I did. I asked you if you have turned to stone. Have you Hermione or has something else turned you rigid?" He said low and sultry.

Hermione's breathing quickened. Severus was moving towards her like a predatory animal. Her legs felt weak. Her stomach was doing summersaults. He stopped when he was just inches away from her.

"Well…" He said breathy as he put his face just inches from hers.

"I…I…" Hermione stammered unable to think with him this close.

He smiled and the look in his eyes was full of lust. A man look. He put his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer. His lips were just above hers. Hermione had stopped breathing and excitement was welling up inside her.

Just as Severus leaned in to meet their lips in the long awaited kiss Hermione was pushed as the door flew open causing the two to fall to the floor.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

&()&()&(&()

**Ah, the end of Chapter 5. Not very long. I just wanted to fix my previous mistake. So tell me what you think and sorry for the earlier crap. It won't happen again. Please remember Severus isn't evil yet. He's a very nice Sevie. He'll get nastier don't worry. I like my Sevie an asshole.**


	6. Miserable

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot and I'm sure it's been written somewhere else too. Therefore, I own nothing. _

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I was getting a bit of writers block. I have this problem where I have so many ideas in my head I want to write them all down and than I get side tracked from the original thought. My mind is a dark mysterious hole. Enter at your own risk. That being said. Thanks to all my reviewers. TALLY HO!**_

_**Chapter 6: Miserable**_

"What in the bloody hell is going on here," an angry voice had called out.

The door had flown open and caused the breathless duo to fall to the floor their limbs becoming entangled with one another.

They stared up at the very livid man who stood in front of them. His blue eyes had glassed over with revulsion as he stared down at Severus.

His long black haired swayed as his entire body began to tremble. Sirius Black was one angry Gryffindor.

"Sirius, it's not what you think…" Hermione stammered as she stumbled to her feet. She moved as far away from Severus as she could in the small room.

"Bull shit!" He screamed as Hermione turned her head. The foul Muggle words had stung.

"Control yourself, Black" Severus said regaining his composure, "You overreacting, Hermione is telling the truth."

Sirius looked from Hermione to Severus with disgust. He took a step towards Severus. Severus stood his ground and didn't back an inch. He wouldn't let this Gryffindor intimidate a Slytherin.

"You know what I think, Snivellus," At this Severus' eyes narrowed. "I think you've used your Slytherin deceit to lure Hermione here. You told her you'd work on potions playing to her thirst for knowledge. You see it as a weakness one which you can use to gain her trust. What were you planning on doing once you'd gain her trust? Huh? Snivvy…"

Sirius had continued slowly walking towards Severus. His eyes were full of rage; his body was rigid with it. He stopped when he was nearly nose to nose with Severus. Severus never flinched or backed down.



"What were planning on doing Snape? Use her? Get her to love you? Was she a way for you to gain Lilly's trust? Hermione puts in a good word for you and Lilly will come falling into your arms." Sirius laughed disgustedly and turned his head towards Hermione.

At Sirius' words a momentary flick of emotion had passed over Severus' face. Hermione had seen and she felt a sickening feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

She thought of the possibilities of what Sirius was saying. She began to replay the events of her and Severus' "relationship". Sirius eyes softened as he looked at her and then he quickly turn back to Severus.

"Or Snape were your intentions more sick than I could have thought? Tell me Snape once you had gained Hermione's trust what did you plan to do to her! Rape her?" Sirius spat.

Hermione gasped. Severus's face hardened and his eyes went blank. He took a step towards Sirius. He loomed over the Gryffindor. His hands were balled into fists.

"I never had such sick thoughts, Black. I would never in a million lifetimes ever cause harm to this woman. I would spend every day for the rest of my life protecting hers with mine." Severus said angrily.

Hermione's breath caught her throat. All of the doubts she had had about Severus were suddenly thrown out the door and she scolded herself for momentarily doubted him.

She took a step towards the men and Severus's attention snapped to her. His face softened and a slight smile formed on his lips.

Sirius snorted and took the opportunity to throw the first punch. He lunged at Severus pulling them both to the floor. Hermione watched as they rolled around throwing punches and kicking. She knew she should break it up but allowed them to get out some pent up aggression.

Moments later the world started to slow down. Time stilled as Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus's throat. Hermione held her breath. She could hear them both breathing heavily.

"I could do it you know…" Sirius said crazily, "I've seen my parents do it."

Severus didn't say a word he just stared into Sirius's eyes. They sat there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity to Hermione. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sirius, please, don't…" She cried softly.



Sirius looked up and met her eyes. His maddened expression softened. He looked back down to the man underneath him and lowered his wand.

Slowly, he removed himself from Severus and moved back keeping his eyes to the floor and his wand loosely at his side.

Severus quickly stood and went to Hermione wrapping her in his arms. She cried softly into his chest while he stroked the back of her hair. He was whispering comforting words into her hair.

Sirius looked up and met Severus's eyes. They stared at each other while Severus continued to comfort Hermione.

"I think you'd better go," Severus said bitterly never moving.

Hermione turned slightly as Sirius nodded and turned to leave. She removed herself from Severus and called out to Sirius.

Sirius stopped with his back still to them. Hermione walked up behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder. Slowly, she turned him to face her.

A single tear slipped from his eye and ran down his face. Hermione brought her hand up to cup his face. She wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking into his glassy eyes.

Sirius nodded his head and gave her a weak smile. He looked back at Severus quickly and then back down at Hermione. He backed up slowly letting her hand drop to her side. He turned around and nearly ran out of the room.

Hermione just stood there and watched where Sirius had been standing. She began to cry again. Her body shook and she wiped her eyes angrily. Severus walked up behind her and wrapped himself around her.

"I love you,"

&()#&(&(&

_**So that's it. Chapter 6. I think its pure gold but maybe some of you won't. I'd just like to get something straight right now before you start reviewing. Sirius is a pain in the ass. He's an irresponsible prick and I think Hermione is better off without him. And I'm sure you've already guessed but this is AU. Definitely. Please read and review. THANKS AND TA TA **_


	7. Thoughtful

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Oh though, Lordy I wish I did._

_Authors note: I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter but I got a title wave of readers adding me to their alert and favorite lists. I guess this is better than nothing. I know people are at least interested. I'd like to have more reviewers this time. Like I said a while back there will be no epilogue in this story so we'll be taken Severus/Hermione pretty freaking far. Be prepared. _

_**Chapter 7: Thoughtful**_

"I love you."

Those three words had been spoken only moments ago and the room had fallen completely silent. It was as if time its self had stood still.

Hermione was still encased in Severus' arms and she had become still as he had whispered those three words into the air. She held her breath.

Severus on the other hand had begun to sweat. He didn't know why he had said those three words. He had come to terms a while ago that he was madly in love with the witch that now stood in his arms.

Slowly, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding as her lungs started screaming for air. She turned around in Severus' arms and looked up into his eyes.

"Did you really mean that, Severus?" Hermione asked sniffling as a single tear slid down her face.

Severus reached his hand up and wiped the tear away from her face leaving his hand cupping her face. He began rubbing his thumb gently along her cheek.

"Yes," he said softly his voice hoarse with emotion, "I meant every word of it.

#&)(#(#!&#

_**Taken from the journal of Hermione Granger, **_

December 5, 1977,

Well, it's official. Severus and I are dating. If someone would have told me six months ago that I would date Professor Snape in the near future I would have called them crazy and advised the head to St Mungo's for a psychic evaluation. However, here I am dating my potions professor. It's not like that though. Severus Snape is nothing like Professor Snape.



Sirius and I rarely talk. He avoids me. I was upset at first but the more that I think about it the more I realize it's alright. Not talking to Sirius has also put a strain on my relationship with James. And since I'm not in good terms with James I'm not in good terms with Lily either. We talk sure but it isn't the same as it was in the beginning of my exsistense in the past.

None of this matters, though, I have Severus and that's all that really matters to me at the moment. Professor Dumbledore still hasn't found a way for me to return home. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get back to my own time. The even more troubling question I've been thinking about is, "do I want to return?"

Well that's something to ponder on and I think I'll go now my dear journal and as always thanks for listening. Like you have a choice.

Thoughtfully,

Hermione J Granger

#&()!#&(!)#(&()&#&)(&#(#&)#(&

Hermione laid down her pen and stared at the piece of parchment in front of her. It was nearly the end of the first term and she had finished her midterm essays early. Thanks to Severus' help.

She sat back in her chair and smiled. _Severus really is brilliant._ She thought to herself. She'd never admit it to him but his knowledge vastly outweighed her own.

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall of her room. It was 1 a.m. She wondered what Severus was doing right now. Sleeping no doubt. She started walking up towards the girls dormitory with her diary in hand.

When she entered her room she looked towards her bed looking for that familiar orange fluff. With a tug at her chest she realized Crooks wasn't there. She missed her cat terribly. She missed everyone terribly. With tears running down her face she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

#&)(&#!#&()#&#(&#(&

_**Taken from the diary of Severus Snape,**_

December 18, 1977,



Christmas is almost here. What to get Hermione? I've been thinking about it for quite some time now. As much as I despise this holiday I feel it appropriate to get the little witch something. Did I just refer to her as the little witch? Gods Severus get a hold of yourself.

_Severus smiled to himself as he looked down at the words he'd just wrote. The little witch indeed. _

Well, I'm off now to get her present your blasted journal turned subconscious.

Thoughtfully,

Severus Snape

&()#()#)#(#(&

Severus set off towards Hogsmede in search of the perfect present for Hermione. It was a Saturday afterall and she was probably studying for her midterm exams so he was relatively safe.

He took the one eyed witch passage towards Hogsmede. He knew of the perfect place to acquire her gift. He opened the secret passage which led out into Honeydukes cellar.

He breathed in the air around him and his face puckered. How he despised fruity candy. If he was forced to eat anything sweet he preferred a delectable dark chocolate.

He stumbled through the crowded sweet shop and out into the cold winter air. He pulled his cloak towards himself to keep out the snow.

Severus made his way towards a small shop at the end of the small village. Just as he rounded the corner near the shop a silvery blonde head came into view.

"Severus," the arrogant voice drawled, "so nice to see you."

"Lucius," Severus said as a short greeting.

"I've been meaning to owl you. The Dark Lord has been wanting to speak with you. He believes you could be a vital asset to his cause." Lucius said blocking the younger wizards way.

"I have no reason to speak to your Lord, Lucius." Severus said stepping around Lucius.

Lucius spun around and placed his silvery snake can on Severus' shoulder stopping him in his tracks. Severus stood still but didn't turn around.

"You'd do well not to speak ill of the Dark Lord, Severus. He can be very overwhelming." Lucius said warningly. Then he chuckled evily to himself and walked away.



Severus continued walking to the little shop pushing Lucius's warning out his mind. He had more important things to think about. Like Hermione.

The building was run down and had a little wooden sign hanging beside the door that said "Kerrigan's Shoppe". Severus walked up the rotting steps and stepped quietly through the door.

"I'll be right with you," a harsh voice called from somewhere in the back.

Severus didn't reply and started browsing at the items on the shelves. Kerrigan was an elderly witch who dealt in special items. Items one wouldn't normally find in a normal shop. He'd been in this store numerous times.

"Oh hello, Severus," Kerrigan called to him as she wiped her dirty hands on her robes.

"Hello, Kerrigan, I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend." He said smirking.

"Oh, a girlfriend? I thought you had sworn to loath all woman for eternity?" Kerrigan replied giving him a toothless smile.

"This one is very special."

Kerrigan gave him a soft look and started pulling out random items from behind the counter.

!&)(#&(!#&(#&(#&()#&(#&

_**Hmmm, not really sure how I feel about this chapter. It might be a little rambling. Well, actually, I know it's a rambling doesn't really fit chapter but hey it's my story and I can do what I want with it. I feel I should also mention that being this is my story it's AU. Severus is OOC. I feel that Severus would be cold to students because he's keeping on a façade. He doesn't want to be nice to people below him. He's arrogant. My Severus is arrogant. However, he is an absolutely loving guy to Hermione. He has a different side for her. Please review. Thanks!**_


	8. Merrily

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors note: Firstly, I am so angry right now. I hate sensitive people. GROW UP PEOPLE! Sometimes in life people are tough on you and ……god I'm just so angry right now. Let me tell you why I was reading the story "Fight for all the wrong reasons" by Twilighter5 and I do hope you read this. Anyhow, this story was about Bella getting pregnant and Edward leaving because of misunderstanding. This story was absolutely excellent I mean I was getting choked up and I very rarely do when reading any story. Then the daughter gets throttled by Jacob and she is rushed to the hospital and it closes with Bella and Edward crying. I WAS SO PISSED! The story was marked as completed therefore….it is COMPLETE! So me, being outraged, wrote a review. Here is the EXACT review:

Holy crap! I was so emotional during the green room scene that I almost cried. I didn't want to read a Twilight fanfiction because Twilight is so utterly perfect. After scrolling through the lists though I decided to read yours and I was really getting into it. That ENDING! SO CRAPPY! I was expecting another chapter and then nothing. I must say I'm very disappointed. It was like reading the Twilight Series and then Edward dying. That's how I felt. Oh absurd.

About ten minutes ago I received an email from Twilighter5 and talk about rude? She was so rude in this email and blamed it on a computer technical problem. My ass. Whenever something goes wrong everyone always blames the computer. So I gave her the benefit of the doubt and went to the story again to read the supposed last chapter. Instead of finding the "lost" chapter I discover an entire AUTHOR NOTE about how I was so rude. You know what ….fuck you Twilighter5, and I'll probably get deleted for this but I don't give a shit. Besides I don't think my review was mean and rude. It was truthful the ending my dear was a big steaming pile of CRAP!

With that being said, lol, I've decided to update this story after almost a year. I had no idea what to write and then while I was watching a very old episode of The Name's the Same on GSN I had a sudden stroke of genius. I hope you like it and enjoy!

Chapter 8: Merrily

Christmas had finally arrived in Scotland at the most prominent school for witches and wizards alike. The snow was falling blankets and most of the students who remained for the holidays were beginning to wake.

Each Common Room had a tall tree nestled into the corner and a fire in each fireplace. Underneath the evergreens decorated in that House's colors were boxes and boxes of present sent by loved ones.

Hermione Granger, however, was not in the Gryffindor Common Room on that particular morning. She had awakened in the arms of the Slytherin she loved, Severus Snape.

The previous evening they had decided to spend the entire night in their private room and would forgo the custom jolliness the Christmas season brought.

"Good morning, love," Severus whispered in Hermione's ear after he had pushed back her bushy mane.

In response, Hermione turned in his arms and touched her nose to his before moving in for a passionate kiss. The stunned Slytherin quickly deepened the kiss and pushed his blushing Gryffindor back onto the couch. Just as Hermione was really beginning to enjoy herself the sly Slytherin pulled away with a large tender smile on his face.

Hermione whimpered in response to his teasing. His smile only grew and he placed his much larger hand on the side of her face.

"I think it's time for presents. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind waiting…" Hermione managed to stammer out placing her hand on top of his.

Severus just sighed and untangled himself. He went to the little make shift tree they had created last night from pipettes and potion bottle bulbs. Underneath were two presents. One from each of the students.

Hermione sighed heavily and turned to face him laying her head on her hands a large smile on her face. He took her present from him and handed it to her.

"You first,"

She looked at the small box and back to the present he had in his hand as he stayed sitting on the floor.

"Together," she said.

Severus looked up at her lovingly.

"Always," he said so intensely Hermione had to look away.

Hermione felt almost twitterpated. She smiled at the reference to the muggle movie she had loved as a child.

She tore away the shiny silver paper and she felt Severus look away and do the same with his shiny gold paper.

Inside the paper was a small velvet box. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Severus fleetingly through her eyelashes but his attention was still on the book in front of him.

She turned back to the ebony box. Slowly, she opened it. She gasped and looked up at her Slytherin again. His eyes had snapped to her face when he'd heard the gasp.

Inside the box was a diamond necklace. Carefully, she lifted the precious jewelry from the box holding it in her hand. The chain was lined with diamonds which sparkled beautifully in the candle light. The center pendant was stunning. It was oval cut and instead of being clear like the chain it was a dark sapphire.

Hermione stroked the pendant with her finger and felt the cushion sink beside her. She turned her head to see Severus sitting beside her. She felt the tears spill over in her eyes. She looked into his eyes and let the tears fall.

Silently, Severus reached for the necklace. She wordlessly handed it to him and turned away from him. She felt the heat of his arms as he placed the necklace around her neck. Cold air hit the back of her neck as he moved her hair to the side so he could fasten the beautiful present.

She turned towards him again; tears still streaming down her face. She reached up and touched the pendant again.

"Severus…I…it's beautiful."

He reached up and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"It was cut from the same rock as the Hope Diamond. It has no magical powers and is perhaps the second most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." He said softly moving closer to Hermione.

"And the first?" She asked shakily with his mouth inches from hers.

"If I could ask the God's one thing. It would be to stop the sun so this day and your beauty last forever." He said as he moved into touch his lips to her in an enchanting kiss.

Ok that's it for this chapter. I hope I get some of my readers back since I'd been away for so long. When I write I usually do it to a song. My emotions toward the story and greatly influenced by a song. The song for this chapter was Ave Maria. You should listen to it while reading this chapter. You'd be absolutely surprised by the monumental difference it makes. This is why movies are so popular! I apologize for my beginning author's note. I was soo angry but I'm leaving it. PLEASE REVIEW!

"


	9. Eternally

Hole in My Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. Although, that would be totally rad.

Authors note: Wow. Another really long time. I make no promises.

Chapter 9:

Hermione stood gazing at her beautiful necklace Severus had just given her. There were tears in her eyes.

Severus came up behind her and took the necklace from her hands and undid the clasp. She obediently lifted up her bushy mane so he could fasten the gorgeous necklace around her nape.

She had never seen anything so beautiful before. She stood twirling it in her fingers a few minutes longer. She didn't notice him leave her back and go and transfigure an empty box laying on the end table into a record player.

When she heard the music she turned to face him with surprise. He looked at her with mock surprise. He walked towards her and pulled her into a waltz position.

She giggled softly as he whirled her around the room. His hands felt warm. One hand was connected with hers and the other on the small of her back.

"I didn't know you liked Big Band music, Severus," she said breathless as he gazed into her eyes reaching her soul.

"I'm full of surprises, Miss Granger," he said silkily causing her to shiver.

Before she had time to react to his statement, the song changed to a quick big band ditty with a harmony of not sitting under the apple tree. Hermione started to giggle. Severus held her tight in place. He looked at the record player and then back to Hermione with humor on his face.

"What the hell," he said and started to bounce about dragging Hermione with him. It was the single best day of his life and one he would never forget.

(*$&!($&)(!$&)($*&**&(#*(!*(!#*&(#*&(!#*&(!#*&(!#

**Taken from the journal of Miss Hermione Granger**

March 24, 1978,

Dearest Journal,

It has been so long since I have written to you. Too long. I have been now stuck in the past for six months and I feel as though I do not belong anywhere else. This is my home. I love Severus so much it scares me. I do not wish to return home. I will always miss Harry and Ron and my parents but this is where I belong here and now with him.

Eternally,

Hermione Jane Granger

*^*($^*$^(*$^!*($&)!($*&)!#(%*&!#)(%*&!#%

This had been the wildest week Hermione had ever faced. Graduation was upon them in less than an hour. Hermione has spent almost an entire year in 1977-78 and had decided given the choice she would never return to the future. She had received high scores in all of her subjects. Severus had outscored her by a fraction of the points. He would never let her live it down. That is where she stood right now next to her love. He was trying to flatten out the seams of his school robe to make his clothes more presentable.

"Sweetheart, they are fine, you're being too particular." She said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. She still had to laugh every time she called him a pet name. Never in a hundred million years did she think that would ever happen. But he had proved time and time again that he was not yet the man he would become.

He looked at her through the mirror briefly before resuming his painstaking task. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"Hermione, they are not perfect. They are quite flawed and if I could afford new ones I would not be in this position right now."

She sighed and backed away from him and finished preparing herself. She was trying to pin up the flyaways of her chignon. It was a futile effort her overly bushy hair would never lay flat. She knew this but tried anyhow.

"I still don't understand how you blew through all that money," she said gazing at him through the mirror while stabbing a bobby pin into her nest of hair. She turned to him giving up on the flyaways. "What did you spend that money on?"

He looked at her quickly with an annoyed look on his face and huffed. He straightened himself and pulled down his vest. He turned to look at her.

"There, perfect." He said scooping her into his arms and giving her a kiss. She giggled and slapped him.

"You're going to ruin my hair, Severus, put me down." He sat her down gently and she rushed to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Give it up, dear, it's a worthless cause, "he chided her. It was her turn to look annoyed. "Don't forget to wear the necklace I gave you at Christmas."

"You know I never take it off," she replied still facing the mirror. In fact, she had never once taken it off since he had put it on that Christmas night months ago.

She was just about finished with her touch ups when the bells began to chime in the courtyard.

"It's time, are you ready to graduate?" Severus said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

*)#%(*#*&(#%*&(#%*&(#%*&(#%&(*#%&(*#%&(*#%*&(#%&(*)

The graduation ceremony was dull. She had never in her life been more bored. She picked at her fingernails and tore small pieces off the program only to through at the ground. Every professor in Hogwarts gave a speech. Professor Binns was the worst. He had droned for almost a half an hour. The boys and girls sat on different sides of the stage. She didn't even have Severus to talk to. Luckily, Lily had a close enough last name that they sat next to each other.

Lily spent most of the time gazing at her ring. James had proposed to her earlier in the day. She had of course said yes. Hermione smiled thinking they were a lovely couple and would have a beautiful son. Hermione was going to enjoy watching Harry grow. She wondered if Severus would propose to her.

Headmaster Dippet rose to tell the students he would begin roll call. Each student was to wait until their name was called and then to proceed onto the stage to receive their diploma. Hermione's stomach began to knot at the thought of receiving her diploma. She looked to the boy's side to see if she could see Severus. She spotted his mass of dark hair. He was sitting in between a Ravenclaw and Peter Pettigrew. He had his head down and was mouthing something to himself. Her brows crinkled in thought. What could he be saying to himself? She wondered. She was called out of her wondering by the announce of her name. Severus' head snapped up and he followed her every move with his eyes. She was so beautiful the way she walked was so graceful. She was like an angel sent to him from the Gods. He loved her so much his heart ached. He watched as she took her diploma glowing and sternly shook the Headmaster's hand. She turned to the crowd with a large grin and proceeded down the stairs back to her seat. Since she had been orphaned, he had found out a while ago that she was from the future, Professor McGonagall had adopted her. The Transfiguration teacher grinned proudly and waved to Hermione and quietly snapped a picture with her camera. Hermione received many congratulations from her fellow female students as she made her way back to her seat. Soon she will be mine forever, he thought as his name was called.

#(*&*(#%&)(#%*&()#*&$(*#&%)#($&

They were finally graduated from Hogwarts. Although, it wasn't as Hermione had always imagined it. She still was relieved as she lay in the arms of her love. They had just returned from the graduation/farewell party that had last into the wee hours of the night in the Great Hall. All of their things had been packed. Hermione was set to return home with Minerva while Severus was going to his own home in Spinner's End.

She felt sad, knowing this would be the last night she would see him for a few weeks. They had agreed to visit once she settled in to Minerva's Scotland home.

Severus had his arms wrapped tightly around her and his face buried in her hair. She felt safe and at home. They were lying in front of the fire place in their special room. He was propped up against the legs of the chair. She was almost asleep when he began to talk.

"Hermione, are you asleep, dear?" he asked softly never moving.

"No, I'm still awake." She said softly shifting in his arms a little but keeping her gaze on the embers of the fire.

"I could stay like this with you forever," he said kissing the top of her hair; she noticed his heart beat speed up. Alarmed she turned to face him.

"Severus…" she left it an opened question.

"Hermione, "he said pulling her to her feet and pulled himself close to her placing a hand on either side of her face.

"From the first moment I saw you, sprawled out on the staircase, I have loved you. I would not be able to live another moment, take another breath, form another thought without you. You are my world, my everything..." he whispered his lips hovering above hers. "My cheeseburger…" he joked a smile playing on his lips. Hermione laughed but kept his gaze. He turned his head from her and backed up bending down on one knee.

She gasped, her hand clutched at her heart.

He summoned a small black box and gently opened it in front of her revealing a delicate diamond ring.

"Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks and stared at the ring.

"Yes," she cried leaping into his arms knocking him to the floor.

(#*&)(#%&)(#$*&)(#%*&)(#$*&)(#$*&)(#$*&)(#$*&)#($*&

**Taken from the diary of Hermione Snape,**

September 23, 1978

It has been exactly one year since I tripped on the way to Potions class and ended up in 1977. I could not be happier than I am right now. Professor Dumbledore found a way for me to return to the future and I declined. This was my destiny. I will never forget anyone from my previous life but I sincerely feel now that my life did not begin until that fateful day one year ago. Severus is my world and now my husband. We were married in August. It was a very small wedding. Lily was the matron of honor. She had already married James in June. Lucius Malfoy served as the best man. Much to my dismay but he is Severus' dearest friend. I hope to change that of course. Professor Dumbledore has warned me many times however that I must not meddle in the future or it could alter my now future. It gives one a headache just thinking of it. He advised me that I must let nature take its course. Therefore, my dearest journal this will be the last entry. I have the life I've always dreamed of and a man who loves me. I no longer need to write when I can share my life with my husband.

Eternally,

Hermione Jane Snape

)(#*&%()#%&)(#&$)(#*$_)!#(%*)(#*%&_)#(*(#*%&_(#*%&

July 13, 1980

Severus and Hermione Snape stood in front of the nursery window at St. Mungo's looking at the newest members of society. They were waiting for a particular pram to be brought in. Severus stood with his arm around his wife. He looked down at her. She was intently staring into the nursery window with a glowing joy on her face. Her hands lying protectively over her own swollen belly. He smiled snaking his hand to her shoulder and gently rubbing. He was not happy to be there in support of James's new offspring but his loving wife had wanted to be there and he would do anything for his queen.

She smiled up at him and returned her eyes to the window. She was around eight months pregnant but seemed more so since she was carrying twins. Twin Boys. When she had told him the news six months ago he had been floored. He didn't feel like he was financially ready for the birth of one baby let alone two. They had in fact decided to wait a few years before having any children but things change. Hermione had reassured him that they would get by and took to pregnancy like a fish in water. She was so happy to be pregnant. She hardly ever complained about it. He smiled.

Unbeknownst to his wife, however, he had gone to Lucius Malfoy about his doubts. Lucius had told him of a way to solve all his problems. If he joined the Dark Lord, he would have respect, financial stability and his new family would be safe. He frowned. He had not told Hermione about joining his ranks yet. He unconsciously rubbed the dark mark tattooed on his left forearm. It still itched.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione tugging on his arm. He turned his attention to his wife who smiled and pointed at the window. He saw a medi-witch coming into the nursery wheeling a pram with a baby who had dark brown hair and green eyes. The front of the pram was marked with a blue baby carriage that read, "Baby Potter."

"Harry," Hermione said happily watching as the baby cried softly.

_)#($*)#*(#&%)(#$*&_#)(*$()*#&%(#$*_)(*$_)

Well that's it. This is the end of the story. I'm sorry If it's rushed but I just wanted to finish it. I like the ending it's adorable and sets up for the sequel which I already posted some of. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't be too disappointed.


End file.
